Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 7 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 12 }{ 6 } $
Answer: $ = 2 \times 7 + 9 \times 2 $ $ = 14 + 9 \times 2 $ $ = 14 + 18 $ $ = 32 $